Restlessness Part II
by Ally Logan
Summary: GSR their evening continues after Catherine's party........boy continues to get girl...


Among the many positives of living in Las Vegas, was the ability to find entertainment and social settings almost anywhere. Anywhere was exactly where Grissom wanted to be as long as he was with Sara. Convincing her to leave her truck down the block from Catherine's was no problem. Everyone would be partying until the wee hours of the night anyway. When they eventually did leave, nobody would recognize the truck on their way home. So, Sara had driven the truck down the block and Grissom had picked her up with the promise that he would drive her back to get the truck later. He just made it a point not to say when he would be giving her that ride back.

  


Grissom's truck was always the neatest and cleanest Sara thought to herself as she climbed in next to him. No coffee cups, no trash, no stray papers....certainly not like her truck. She had always enjoyed hitching a ride with him at work because his truck smelled so strongly of him. God....he just smelled so damn good. Grissom pulled the truck over a few blocks from Catherine's house. Sara looked up at him. He was certainly in control of this relationship at the moment. There was no question that he would drive, which would seem normal in a new relationship, but it was anything but normal to Sara. She had always dated men her own age and she had always been the decision maker. Obviously, that was not the case with Grissom, which seemed to turn her on that much more. Old school - she laughed to herself and there would be no changing it.

  


"So, any ideas on what to do with the rest of the night?" Grissom asked.

  


"Umm, no not really, whatever you want Griss." Sara replied. Grissom moved his sunglasses up on his head. He carefully studied Sara's face for a moment. Well, what I want to do would be inappropriate at this moment Grissom thought to himself as a smile made its way across his face.

  


"Well, how about going downtown? I haven't been down their for awhile. We could walk around, have a few drinks, maybe have a late dinner." Grissom had really no idea if Sara would go for this. Was that just too old fashioned of a date? Should they just skip it and go right to his house? He hadn't been on a "date" in quite awhile.

  


"Yeah, sure Griss. Sounds like fun." Sara smiled at him. Good, she wasn't disappointed Grissom thought.

"Alright." He looked at Sara again. She looked so happy. He gently reached over, put his hand behind her neck and drew her to him. He kissed her softly, just barely brushing his lips over hers. She moaned softly trying to increase the contact of his lips with hers. Ahhhh, just what he figured. Sara was all about instant gratification. He smiled into the kiss. She would just have to learn to be patient which would be so much fun for him. Her behavior at work, her emotions, her persistence, and her impatience all seemed to carry over into her personal life as well. That certainly wasn't a challenge Grissom ever backed away from. 

  


It only took him a couple minutes to drive the short distance to downtown. The place was packed, being a Saturday night and all, it took Grissom a few minutes to locate a parking garage. Sara was the first out of the truck, as if having to sit in there with him for one more minute without kissing him would make her absolutely insane. He met her around the back of the truck and taking her hand, led her out onto the street. Fremont Street was packed, tourists, gamblers and people just there to be there. They wandered around hand in hand, enjoying the sights and sounds. Some how his hand just never left her body. This was a side of Grissom Sara had only dreamed about. Whether it was the small of her back, her hand, her arm, her waist...it didn't matter it was always there. Sara smiled to herself, Grissom was so predictable. So possessive. And it was exactly what she craved from him. Small talk turned into intense conversation about life, people, and their perspective pasts. Drinks disappeared one by one until Sara decided she had to eat. Of course she didn't decide this by herself since she barely remembered to eat on a daily basis. Grissom looked at her intently. He was starving, how could she not be. They were sitting at a small sidewalk café when Grissom asked what she would like to order. 

"I'm not really hungry Griss, but you go ahead and order for yourself."

Grissom moved his chair closer to hers so that they were only inches apart. Sara quickly recognized the tone in his voice as the same stern one he used at work. 

"Well, I'm hungry," he said looking into her brown eyes. "And since we haven't eaten in over 4 hours you should be too. Sara, you have to eat something....I worry about you when you don't take the time to eat. I'm not asking for a lot. Just a little cooperation here."

  


"I know," Sara replied, trying to look anywhere put at him. "I'll have some of whatever your having." 

"Great," Grissom replied taking her chin and kissing her lips softly. Well, if he was going to do this every time they ate, she could get quite use to eating with him on a regular basis. It was a bad habit of hers that he was bound and determined to break. She smiled at him, watch out Grissom, there are plenty of habits of yours that we are also going to break. 

  


After dinner, they walked around some more until Sara grew steadily tired. She tried not to lean on Grissom too much, but the excitement of the day and all the traveling that she had been doing was catching up to her. Grissom seemed to know exactly what was going on.

  


"You look tired Sara," Grissom said as he stopped walking. He drew her to him and leaned up against a nearby wall. "Do you want me to take you back to your car?" Certainly not what he wanted to do, but his good manners implored him to ask.

She leaned against him, her head falling perfectly in place on her shoulder. 

"No .....I....just want to be with you." Sara replied.

"Well, why don't we stop walking around and we can go park somewhere and watch the sunset over the mountains, I know the perfect place." Sara hugged him tighter. "Ok Griss, that sounds wonderful." He kissed her neck and her ear until he had to pull away or risk being arrested for lewd behavior. They walked back to the parking garage laughing and looking forward to the sunset.

  


Sunsets over the desert are always spectacular, Grissom had seen many of them on his way to work every night, But this one promised to be the best ever. He pulled the Tahoe off the highway along a desert wayside. They could see the sun setting over the ring of desert mountains perfectly. Grissom got a blanket out of the back of the truck and spread it on the ground. Not too comfortable, but they would make due. Grissom sat with his back up against the front of the truck and Sara climbed in between his legs. It was 9:10 pm, and nobody was around. Traffic was extremely slow Grissom noticed. They sat in silence for a long time, Grissom's arms wrapped protectively around Sara. She was more than content to lay her head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. In fact, he had such a strong heartbeat she had to fight to stay awake against its rhymic beating. Everything just felt so perfect to Sara. Grissom could feel her totally relaxed in his arms. 

  


"Hey," he said rubbing her cheek with his hand. "Your going to miss the sunset if you fall asleep on me."

He kissed her neck, nuzzling her. She smelled so good. Her hair was so soft to his touch, her skin was like magic. Smooth, soft, exquisite....everything a woman should feel like. His hand crept to her stomach and up under her tank top. He drew his fingers slowly across her flat abdomen, up to her ribs and then down again. Sarah was fully awake now. God, he has hardly touched her and she was becoming totally aroused. She tried to turn and face him, but he held her still in his arms. His kisses becoming more agonizing for her as they peppered her chin, neck and ears. The soft spots on her neck and collarbone were particularly attractive to his lips.

"Don't move Sara," Grissom whispered in her ear. "Just watch the sunset."

Right......was he crazy. She couldn't help but move, in fact she could barely sit still. 

"I want to kiss you Griss." Sara whispered back.

"You can, but only after the sun sets completely," Grissom answered, a smile playing across his face. He knew she was having a difficult time, but that was half the fun. It would take at least a good half hour for the sun to set, by the time it did Sara was practically moaning with arousal. 

"God Grissom, are you trying to kill me?' she managed to get out. 

"Of course not," he chuckled against her hot skin. As a matter of fact, he was just as aroused as she was. She could feel him growing hard against her back. She pressed herself back against him causing him to moan. Smiling she quickly stood up and he followed her. She leaned into him on the hood of the truck. With both hands she grabbed his face and brought her lips to his. There was no softness this time. Her kisses were hard and demanding. He tasted so good. Her tongue invaded his mouth, exploring him. She ended the kiss and trailed her lips down his cheek to his neck. She bit him softly eliciting another small groan from him. Her hand went inside his shirt to his muscular chest. Everything about him was an absolute turn on and she knew all she wanted to do was make love to Gil Grissom.

  


Grissom felt it too. They had mutually reached that fabled point of no return. He had to pull away from her, or else their first time together would be right here in the truck or on the truck. He pushed Sara away gently, he took her arms and held them gently to her sides. God, how he ever managed to stop was beyond his realm of thinking.

"Sara.....we have to stop," Grissom said looking for the right words. Sara noted that he actually looked a bit distressed. "I don't want to take advantage of you, you still need time to think about all that has happened today."

  


"Griss," Sara stammered. "I don't need any time to think, you know this is what I want." She tried to move a little closer. Instead of fighting with her he just drew her to him, holding her back tight against him.

"Sara, as much as I want you right now, and I do want you. I have to take you home. I don't want to rush this. Please...understand...there is nothing I want more, but I really want to make love to you someplace special. I don't want our first time to be in a truck." Sara laughed out loud. She turned in his arms. He noted that the look of utter frustration had disappeared from her face.

"You just don't want to get your truck full of DNA do you?"

It was Grissom's turn to laugh now. "See, you know me better than you thought. C'mon, I'll take you back to your car."

  


The ride back to Catherine's neighborhood gave them both a chance to cool down. Grissom marveled at the thought of how quickly they could go from intimacy to friendship. 

The awkwardness so apparent in all his past relationships just didn't seem to be there with Sara.

  


Grissom pulled up behind her truck on the now deserted street. He turned to Sara taking her all in. It was clear that she didn't want to leave him. Should he feel guilty? God......what am I going to do about her. 

"Thanks Sara, I had a wonderful time." Grissom said when nothing else seemed to come to mind.

  


"Thank you Griss.....I....ummmm," Sara struggled for the right words. A familiar lump forming in her throat. She had so many questions. So many doubts. What if he changed his mind? What if the old distant Grissom showed up for work tomorrow evening? 

  


Grissom saw the doubt lingering all over her face. Gently he took her face with his hands and kissed her. Just one kiss. Small but full of promises yet to come.

"Sara.....I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to change my mind. We will work through this together. We'll make it work on our terms and nobody else's."

Sara didn't know what to say, so simply nodding her head seemed like a good idea.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning ok?"

"Yes...of course." Sara replied. 

  


Grissom got out of his truck and Sara followed suit. Walking slowly to her truck she unlocked it and prepared to get in. She turned to Grissom who was holding the door for her and kissed him on the cheek. 

"See ya later Griss." She smiled one of those mega watt smiles at him.

"You most definitely will young lady." He replied turning on that Grissom charm. He backed away from the truck as it sped up the street. Ahhh....what an evening he thought as he turned and walked back to his truck. His life had suddenly jump started again.

  
  



End file.
